


Truth or Dare: History (David/Iker)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Iker together. probably at the end of 2006 or at the beginning of 2007, when David wasn't quite sure of his future at Real Madrid or anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (David/Iker)

"I've gotta go soon."

"I know." Iker sighs loudly but they both know it's slightly dramatic to ease the tension just a little. He looks over at David beside him and smiles. David reaches for him then, pulling him closer on the couch and kissing Iker's temple over and over as they re-situate. Iker tucks his legs up beneath him and leans heavily on David, subconsciously making it harder for David to get up when he tries later. Iker makes a small noise and tips his head to the side and David knows that means he wants kisses down his neck. He obliges, smiling all the way. He licks at his pulsepoint, making Iker's breath shudder in his chest.

"Are you still bringing Romeo to my house tomorrow?"

"Mm."

That's a yes. David tightens his arms around Iker as he kisses his way behind his ear now to the nape of his neck. Iker moans softly and shifts against him, staring lazily at the crime drama on the television. This is their apartment, their furniture, their life, their secret place. Only the smallest handful of people know about it and an even smaller amount of them knew where it is.

"I hope that's okay. He can't stop talking about you. Plus I've gotta meet with the club in the morning."

They fall quiet because they know what his words actually mean. He rumbles a sigh against Iker's skin and Iker lets his eyes fall closed.

"What do you think's gonna happen?"

David doesn't answer right away. He kisses at the top of Iker's spine, his whole back bare and offered up to him for the adoration. Iker leans forward to give him more room and rests his chin on his knees. He licks his lips obsessively in growing desire. David rubs long, lean fingers over his soft skin and around to his chest, drawing the first gasp from Iker as he rubs his nipples. He runs his teeth over a shoulderblade and chooses that spot to speak.

"They won't want to renew my contract. They want me to go."

"But you _can't_." Iker knows how childish he sounds but he doesn't care. David moves behind him, pulling Iker into his lap and letting him feel how hard he is again (after just half an hour, they can never get enough). Iker settles in his lap and spreads his legs, making it easier when David pushes up inside of him. They both sigh hotly and sit perfectly still, content with just this, with just invading and being invaded, with the heated reminder that they are as close as two humans can be. David's arms hug him back and he kisses now down Iker's shoulder. He tightens and loosens around his dick to make up for the lack of movement. David moans.

"I don't ever want to leave you. I don't ever want to be anywhere but right here." He moves under him now, letting Iker feel the first burning slide inside of him. Iker's legs tense and tremble. David's hand rubs over Iker's heart and stops there when he feels how hard it's pounding. They're sweating hard now, the heat from the fireplace and from their thick blankets and from their scalding bodies all too much; it makes the air feel thick, it intensifies every second, every word, every movement. Iker wants it to hurt a little.

"Dig." He tightens around David as he starts to move on him, shifting until David's dick nudges his prostate and then he freezes, a gasp raking up out of his throat. "Right there."

David obeys blindly, steadying his hands on Iker's hips to keep him as tight against him as he can so that he can ground up into him, pushing the head of his dick against that spot over and over again. He reaches around with one hand to wrap it around Iker's dick, stroking him slowly, the sweat on his skin plenty of lubrication. Iker whimpers and nods and exposes his neck again. David feasts.

"I love you so much, Iker. Do you know that? Do you know how much I love you? How much I would do for you? How much I would sacrifice for you?" Iker nods, his mouth slack as he pants steadily, moving on David more quickly now, making David's body tense for how good he feels, for how familiar and how much like home Iker's insides feel. He had never felt at home inside of anyone else. He pushes Iker's body down against his own again, loving the flesh of his ass so soft and thick against his thighs. "How can you make me come just like this? God, I love you."

Iker twists his body then, turning his upper body so he can reach David, so that he can wrap one arm around him and keep him there so they can kiss deeply, so that he can part his lips and let David's tongue as far inside as he wants, so that he can suck and drink from him and so that they can somehow feel even closer. David's hand keeps up on his dick, more frantic now, in perfect time with their gasps into each other's mouths. David whispers in English now, things that sound broken to Iker but only because he catches a few words but he drinks them down anyway, he kisses him and kisses him and rolls his hips in tight circles and comes when he feels David come. David is crying now and he knows it, he feels the tears mixed with sweat first on his cheeks and then down his jaw and his neck again as David adores each of those places. Iker can't turn around fast enough, can't wrap his arms tight enough around him and kiss him deep enough and he can't find a language they both know well enough to let him know just _how much_ he loves him, but it doesn't stop him from trying.


End file.
